At present, in many fields, information is presented in catalogues such as, for example, spare parts catalogues for machines.
The complexity and variety of machines and devices now at people's disposal necessitates that these catalogues provide considerable detail of the schematic representations generally shown in the form of exploded views. In addition, all the elements of information relative to these machines (e.g., lists of components, instructions for use, prices, which are the support for current stock control and invoicing operations) require technical headings correlated with the assembly views and schematic layouts. Such information is also frequently subject to alterations as, for instance, in respect of prices, references and the like.
Therefore, a user usually has to manipulate catalogues and updates which is a tedious, time consuming operation. In addition, the user, has, in many instances, to locate various cross-references to other documents necessary to retrieve all the information he is looking for: prices, technical reference, instructions for use, etc.
At this stage, when considering the usual handling of such elements of information for invoices and stock control purposes, etc., manual retrieval is a hindrance. Current procedures have to be initiated through a manual preparatory collection of the various references necessary for each element and this, of course, entails the possibility of error.
The suppliers of such catalogues, tariffing and technical headings have to effect continuous up-dating and distribution, which entails costly editing and printing operations.